Lovely Ghost Stories
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: *A detective, a ghost, a demon, a writer. What could be in store for the famous detective Levy McGarden? What secrets can be unveiled from the stories of Layla Starheart?* Rated T, just to be safe.


**Hello everyone! I have a new story for you all. I know I should be updating the other ones, but I've been overflowing with ideas for a story I made up recently. That story was this one. Let me warn you now that all of the characters are a bit OOC, because... I don't know. It just turned out that way. Anyways, I hope you like it. Be sure to review and all that, I'd really appreciate it. I shall see you soon!**

**-BloodyTeddyBear**

**BEGIN**

"Layla Starheart has a new book coming out?" Levy asked, clasping her hands together and bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, isn't it great? She's such a great writer isn't she?" Mirajane notified the small blue-haired bookworm as she typed on the keyboard behind the large desk.

"Only my favorite! I can't believe she is releasing a new story so soon! She must be overflowing with letters from publishing companies and insane fans. I wonder what she is like..." Levy trailed off, while running her fingers though her short, layered hair.

"Maybe you'll meet her one day. But for now, you should be heading off. Your boyfriend has been trying to contact you about that case from the other day." Mirajane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Levy sighed. Levy worked as a detective in Fairy Tail, an agency similar to the police, but they worked with more difficult situations.

"There isn't anything going on between Gajeel and I. We just work in the same department and work well together."

"Whatever you say." Mirajane sang while tapping her pencil on the desk and spinning in her chair a few times. "Get going, you don't want any evidence to escape your sight." Mirajane twirled her white hair and pressed more buttons on her keyboard.

Levy picked up her paperwork and headed off to her coworker's office while muttering curses at the nosy receptionist. She knocked on the door that read "REDFOX" in bold.

"Come in." Was the husky reply. Levy opened the door and dropped one of the files on the large wooden desk in the center next to the clump of spiky black hair belonging to her partner.

"Hey, shrimp." Gajeel said. He picked his head off of the table and scratched his head slowly, trying to hide the fact that he was taking a quick nap.

"Stop sleeping on the job, Gajeel." She picked up a tissue and wiped the desk for any drool before pulling pictures out of the pile of papers. "We've got another murder from this morning to go see later."

"Are you sure it was a murder? There seems to be no sign of struggle from what I see in these pictures." He flipped through the images and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Look at the body." Levy demanded. Gajeel observed the photograph of the body of a young women with white hair and feathers decorating her white and blue striped dress.

"I don't see anything too suspicious here."

"There is a small puncture in the neck, from some sort of injected poison." Levy pointed to the neck, under a thin blue ribbon used as a necklace.

"Nice catch, shorty. I'd never have noticed that. It's very small, and it has makeup around it. Who is this person, anyways?"

"She called herself Angel. Most of the records on her were destroyed after she got out of jail for murder two months ago." Levy slapped a mug shot of Angel on the desk as well as medical sheets. "She was given a short sentence due to being diagnosed as insane."

"Seems like Midnight's case, doesn't it?"

"That's what I was thinking."

* * *

"Oh, you're back. That was quick." She rubbed her eyes and turned toward the door after pulling her fingers off of the keyboard.

"I was just taking a walk to my house one last time."

"Do you remember who did it?" She asked.

"Did what?" The other girl questioned innocently.

"You know, Angel."

"Of course I remember." Angel sighed and walked toward the young women. "It was Brain. He said he felt guilty for killing his son, so he killed me, the only witness to the scene." Angel sat down soundlessly and rested her cheek on her palm. "Are you writing that in your new story now?" She mocked.

"No. I wanted to take a short break from writing today. I was just wondering why your death seemed familiar. Midnight, he was a good man. I wonder if I'll see him again soon."

"Probably. You know how ghosts are."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Here it is." Levy announced to her partner. "The police are saying that it was suicide. The window was opened and Angel jumped off of the balcony after writing a note to her sister."

"Where is the note?"

"The police gave it to her sister already."

"Are there any pictures of it, then?"

"Yes." Levy handed a photo of the note to Gajeel and he observed it for any peculiarities.

"It was rushed." He said.

"That's what I thought. It has no thought to it and the handwriting is terrible for someone who worked as an assistant."

"Who did she work for again?"

"Someone named Brain. He worked in a museum with ancient artifacts."

"Past tense?"

"He went a-wall after his son was killed."

"Midnight, correct?"

"Yes."

"There must be a connection between these two murders and Brain's disappearance. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I find it too suspicious for someone to leave without a trace after a close one's death. Especially if it was their own child's death."

* * *

"Natsu, why can't we rest yet?" The blue cat complained.

"Why do you want to rest? It won't matter anyways." The one called Natsu replied while continuing his brisk walk.

"I hate walking in this form. Can you let me fly, please?" The cat clawed at Natsu's pant leg. Natsu bent down and patted the cat's head before picking him up and resting him on his shoulders.

"Is this better, Happy. We can't risk anyone seeing you in your normal form, so this should be fine for now." Natsu said, starting off again.

"It would be better if I had some fish..." Happy trailed off.

Natsu sighed and a small orange fish appeared in his right hand after he whispered something.

"Aye!" Happy shouted with his adorable squeaky voice.

"Hush, Happy. It's weird to see a cat talk- in human's opinions- so please be quiet." Natsu scolded.

"But you are part human, Natsu. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"I'm not human anymore Happy, remember?" Natsu said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Just try not to bring it up."

"Okay."

"You're going to be in so much trouble, Happy!" Natsu taunted while poking the cat in the face.

"No! Don't talk about it, Natsu!" Happy cried. Natsu chuckled and patted the cat's head.

* * *

"Mirajane, I'm back. Are we going to lunch now?"

"You aren't going with Gajeel?" She teased.

"It's never good to eat near him, he always steals all of my food before I get a chance to eat it." Levy whined.

"He's a monster, isn't he?" Mirajane joked.

"Yeah." Levy laughed.

"Levy, how are you still able to eat after observing gory crime scenes and bloody bodies?" Mirajane propped her chin on her fist and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Maybe it's from practice."

"Practice?" Mirajane cocked her head.

"Well, I read Layla Starheart's stories while eating dinner. I also see crime scenes almost every day so..." Levy trailed off and beg and to observe the ceiling.

"You eat while reading Layla's stories? You're crazy, Levy! No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Mirajane giggled.

"Yet you tease me about boyfriends every day." Levy said under her breath.

"What was that?" She asked quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing." Levy said a bit too quickly. Mirajane raised an eyebrow. Levy shuddered at the stare that she was being given and laughed nervously.

"All righty, then! Lets go to lunch!" Mirajane pronounced loudly while dropping her paperwork into a pile and quickly scribbling down a few numbers on a note pad.

* * *

"Where is he? I told him to come back immediately after he got Him back." She whispered harshly while tapping her freshly painted nails on the desk. She growled. "Unreliable demons..."

* * *

"Chicken sandwich, please." Levy finished.

"I'll be right back with your orders." The waiter, who introduced herself as Wendy, said as she rushed back to the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Mirajane assumed.

"She seems familiar." Levy added.

"How so?" Mirajane questioned.

"I know that name from somewhere." Levy pondered before sipping her hot cocoa.

"It's a common name."

Levy furrowed her eyebrows and poked her chin before her eyes suddenly widened. She snapped her fingers and pointed at Mirajane. "Gajeel's cousin!" She announced.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow.

"Gajeel said that he had two cousins and one of them was named Wendy, who worked at a restaurant as a other one went missing." Levy rested her cheek on her fist. "I wonder why he hasn't been searching for the other cousin, though."

"He must have a reason, Levy."

"Here are your orders." Wendy laid out their plates and smiled. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call." She walked to another table after flipping one of her blue pigtails out of her face.

Mirajane stabled her salad with a fork and began devouring it like a demon would. Levy chucked and took a large bite out of her sandwich.

* * *

"I'm back!" Natsu shouted to the dark room.

"Aye!"

"That took way too long, Natsu." She picked her head up from the book she was reading and flashed a glare at the pink-haired fool and the cat. She was sitting in a large chair next to the fireplace with her feet up the coffee table.

"Sorry." Natsu said nervously.

"Happy, haven't I told you not to wander off near strange places." She scolded.

"A-Aye?" Happy shivered. She stretched her arm out beside her and Happy changed forms. He became a short, stuffed-animal-looking cat with small wings and a green backpack. Happy flew onto her arm and snuggled into her neck. She hummed and closed her eyes.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time. I have a headache today."

"Was it one of 'those' headaches?" Natsu asked. She nodded and sighed. Natsu trudged next to her and jumped behind her on the chair before he began massaging her scalp, to which, she gave a satisfied sigh.

"You're too good to me, Natsu." She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. Slowly, her breathing became deep and steady, and Natsu realized she had fallen asleep. Happy purred as he had fallen asleep as well. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers as he succumbed to sleep too.

* * *

"Levy! You're back!" The overly-enthusiastic Jet yelled as Levy walked through the door of her apartment building. He was retrieving his mail. Jet was her neighbor who she had been friends with since she was ten. Jet's roommate was Droy, who was also her friend since childhood. They used to pretend to be a team of wizards called Team Shadow Gear, and they often enjoyed reading the same books or watching movies together every now and then. Jet and Droy worked as security guards at Fairy Tail.

"What movie are we watching tonight, Jet?" Levy asked as she walked into the elevator with Jet. She pressed the button for floor '3' and they arrived after a few seconds.

"I was thinking a horror movie, but Droy was wanting a comedy."

"We saw a horror movie the other day, so a comedy will be nice."

"Okay." Jet sobbed dramatically. Levy laughed and patted his back.

* * *

"What's this? A note?" She asked as she picked up a small piece of paper from inside of Happy's backpack. She furrowed her brows as she read it and crumpled it up. "Brain." She growled.

**DONE!**

**Wow, chapter one completed! It was pretty long, too. If you liked it, please review and all that goodness, it would mean a lot. I think the 'she' is pretty obvious, if you know who it is, please don't spoil it for anyone. If you want to know if you are right, then PM me. Anyways~ I hope you enjoyed, and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


End file.
